todo cambia
by hitomi-san
Summary: la verdad sale a la luz,ultimo capitulo disponible gracias por los reviews
1. cap 1

Este fic sere relansadoya que se me subieron mal los capitulos y quedaba un poco confuso.  
  
anna esta en el tel.  
  
anna-en serio no te creo  
  
pilika-si lo se me invito a comer y me pregunto si queria ser la novia  
  
anna-no conocia ese lado de ren  
  
pilika-son la mujer mas afortunada  
  
anna-nadie supera a mi yoh  
  
pilika-hablando de yoh estan bien no  
  
anna-estoy feliz es tan tierno no se que podria aruinar nuestra relacion  
  
yoh-annaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
  
anna-esperame un segundo..que yoh  
  
yoh-empiaso a aser la comida  
  
anna-siiiii.bueno como te decia es tan cariñso aveses es medio tanto pero todos los hombres tienen sus defectos  
  
pilika-amen.  
  
anna-que sabes de horo  
  
pilika-se reconsilio con tamao por suerte  
  
anna-no te creo enserio  
  
pilika-si  
  
yoh-anna la comida  
  
anna-me esta llamando yoh chau  
  
pilika-chau  
  
luego de la comida.....  
  
anna- mañana cocino yo  
  
yoh-no pensemos en el mañana pensemos en el presente  
  
anna:se no pretendra hacerlo en la cocina  
  
yoh-si anna lo aremos en la cocina  
  
anna-yoh estoy cansada  
  
yoh-yo estoy cansada de esperar esa noche los dos se entregaron el uno a otro y no habia sido su primera ves pero si unas de las ultimas. a la noche......  
  
anna sale al patio  
  
anna-que noche  
  
????-agotadora verdad  
  
anna-que quieres hao  
  
hao-hablar nada mas  
  
anna-si claro  
  
hao-vamos anna no quieres dar un paseo  
  
anna:que me puede pasar en un paseo aceptare.  
  
anna-bueno  
  
en el parque  
  
anna-que dolor de estomago  
  
hao-es por que comiste mucho helado  
  
anna-hao gracias  
  
hao-por que  
  
anna-por que ahora se que puedo confiar en ti  
  
hao-no te intiendo  
  
anna-no intentaste seducirme ni nada  
  
hao-y no pensaba hacerlo  
  
anna-volvamos  
  
hao-si  
  
en la casa  
  
hao-adios  
  
anna-mañana podriamos salir de nuevo no  
  
hao-como tu quieras  
  
anna-chau  
  
yoh-anna donde estas  
  
anna-aca yoh que pase  
  
yoh-no te encontraba y me asuste  
  
anna-estoy cansada vamos a dormir yoh-bueno amor.la besa  
  
anna-buenas noches  
  
yoh-buenas noches.  
  
continuara...............  
  
bueno creo que no quedo tan malo.por favor reseñas. 


	2. cap 2

Espero que este fic sea de su agrado yo nueva es esto asiq ue no me maten please.cuando elnombre aparewce con puntitos es un pensamiento  
  
anna-ya han pasado 3 meses desde nuestra primera salida y estoy tan canfundida yo amo a yoh? o quisas yo.  
  
yoh-ana te llama pilika  
  
anna-voy...hola pilika que pasa  
  
pilika-anna no lo vas a creer mañana me casooooooooooooo con ren  
  
anna-y me llamas un dia antes  
  
pilika-es que estava muy acupada  
  
anna-ok tengo que hacer unos areglos chau  
  
pilika-ha casi me olvido tanbien invita a hao  
  
al escuchar su nombre anna se paraliza  
  
anna-bueno chau.que me esta pasando por que siento esto.  
  
yoh-anna estas bien estas palida  
  
anna-estoy bien un poco mareada  
  
yoh-quieres salir a la noche  
  
anna-no estoy cansada  
  
yoh se acerca y la besa pro anna lo empuja  
  
anna-yoh SUELTAME.  
  
yoh-esta bien anna no te enojes  
  
anna-entonces no me molestes  
  
yoh:no se que le pasa anna ultimamente se enoja de todo.  
  
al dia suiguiente en la boda.  
  
anna-que pasa que no llega  
  
yoh-quien?  
  
anna-hao me dijo que estaria aqui  
  
yoh-vamos anna entramos  
  
anna-entra tu  
  
yoh intenta besarla pero anna muee el rostro  
  
yoh-que te pasa anna  
  
anna-nada solo estoy precupada  
  
yoh-haa y por eso no puedo besarte -lo dice sarcasticamente  
  
anna-eres insoportable por que quieres besarme todo el tiempo  
  
yoh-por que soy tu novio te parece poco  
  
anna-no me importa  
  
yoh-que te pasa ya no me amas  
  
anna-.......  
  
yoh-anna te quedes en silencio responde  
  
anna-yo  
  
yoh-tu que hablame  
  
anna-te amo  
  
yoh-entonces no intiendo tu actitud  
  
yoh se aleja entrando al lugar  
  
anna-creo que te amo.  
  
anna se va a un rincon y comienza a llorar  
  
anna-eres una estupida anna como puedes acerle esto a yoh el que siempre me cuido el que siempre....  
  
hao-anna que haces aqui y por que lloras  
  
anna-no estaba llorando solo pensando  
  
hao-perdon por llegar tarde  
  
anna:solo de estar cerca de el me ase estar feliz sera que yo estoy enomorada de hao. anna se levanta y lo abraza.  
  
hao-que pasa anna  
  
los juntan sus rostros hasta sentir su respircion anna-yo..... en ese momento anna es interumpida.y los dos se besan apasianadomente.  
  
anna:que estoy haciendo tengo que deternerme no lo puedo ser infiel a yoh pero lo estoy disfrutando podria ser que yo.  
  
en ese momento los dos se miran cara a cara.  
  
hao-anna yo lo siento  
  
anna-no te disculpes los dos tenemos la culpa  
  
hao-anna yo se que amas a yoh pero no me importa yo ya me e resignado a ser tu amigo y nada mas pero.  
  
anna le pone un dedo en los labios y dice  
  
anna-te amo hao ese beso me lo dijo todo  
  
hao-pero yoh  
  
anna-no lo amo pero lo quiero y no quiero lastimarlo  
  
hao-encontraremos la manera de decirlo ahora tenemos que entrar  
  
anna-la boda casi me olvido  
  
luego..........  
  
yoh-anna donde estabas la boda ya termino pilika se puso loca no estuviste en su boda  
  
anna-lo que pasa es que fui a buscar a hao y no lo encontraba y...  
  
yoh-donde esta hao  
  
hao-aca,, lo que pasa que me perdi soy un tonto  
  
yoh-aruinaste la boda idiota  
  
hao-a quien le dices idiota  
  
anna la mira con dulsura lo cual ase que se calme.  
  
hao-adios yoh adios anna  
  
anna-chau  
  
yoh-luego tu tendras que explicarle a pilika por que no estuviste en la ceramonia.  
  
anna-si lo hare  
  
yoh-vamos a casa.  
  
continuara.....  
  
bueno espero que les este gustando ya se que ise que la boda sea corta pero no tenia ganas de hacer la boda perdonenme. 


	3. cap 3

la verdad  
  
bueno espero que les este gustando se que el anterior capitulo no fue muy bueno en fin dejen reseñas.  
  
1 mes despues anna y hao se veian a escondidas de yoh.anna no queria decirle nada no estaba preparada. su relacion estaba al borde de la roptura y anna suponia que el mismo yoh la dejaria.  
  
en el desayuno.  
  
yoh-buenos dias anna  
  
anna-buenos dias  
  
yoh-toma el deyasuno  
  
anna-no me siento bien ire a caminar  
  
yoh-estas segura no quieres que te acompañe  
  
anna-no gracias  
  
unas cuadras lejos de la casa  
  
hao-te tardaste  
  
anna-lo siento  
  
hao le sonrie-no hay problema  
  
hao-vamos el hospital esta cerca  
  
anna-hao que pasa si los examenes..  
  
hao-no abra alternativa  
  
anna-entiendo  
  
en el hospital  
  
doc-bien señora anna aqui estan sus examenes  
  
anna-gracias  
  
hao-abrelos  
  
anna-no lo quiero ver afuera  
  
hao-ok  
  
afuera...  
  
anna abre el sobre  
  
anna-a dios mio hao-que que  
  
anna-estoy enbarazada  
  
hao la abrasa  
  
hao-no lo puedo creer esto debe ser un sueño  
  
anna-si creo  
  
hao-aye anna tu y yoh ultimamente han..  
  
anna-no como crees.  
  
pilika-esa no es anna ase un mes que no lo veo me estuvo evadiendo por lo de la boda pero que hace con hao.  
  
hao-al fin tendre una familia  
  
anna.pero yoh  
  
hao-traquila  
  
los dos empiasan a besarse  
  
pilika-no lo puedo creer entonces anna.mejor me escondo  
  
hao-adios annita  
  
anna-chau mi amor.  
  
anna ve como se aleja hao  
  
anna-hoy le dire todo a yoh  
  
anna comienza a caminar cuando  
  
anna-ten mas cuidado donde caminas  
  
pilika-lo siento a hola anna  
  
anna-pilaka hola ee cuanto tiempo perdoname por lo del casamiento lo que pasa es que yo. pilika-no me importa  
  
anna-pilika por favor dejame explicarte  
  
pilika-que me vas a explicar  
  
anna-lo que pasa es que fui a buscar a hao que estaba perdido.  
  
pilika-y lo ayudaste a encontrar la puerta  
  
anna-por que lo dices con sarcasmo  
  
pilika-anna ya intiendo todo preferiste ir a besuquiarte por ahi con hao en ves de ir a mi boda y para colmo engañas a yoh.  
  
anna quedo helada  
  
anna-como sabes eso tu.  
  
pilika-anna por favor te acabo de ver besandote con hao  
  
anna-yoyo no quiero lastimar a yoh  
  
pilika-Y POR QUE LO ENGANAS  
  
anna-no se como decirle la verdad y lo peor es que ahora no tengo remedio tendre que decirlo.anna comienza en llanto.  
  
pilika-por que no lo puedes evitar dile a hao que te deje en paz y listo.  
  
anna-lo que pasa es que lo amo y estoy esperando un hijo de el. en eso anna se desmaya.  
  
pilika-annaaaa.  
  
luego en la casa..  
  
yoh-gracias por traerla  
  
pilika-no es nada chau.  
  
yoh-chau  
  
anna-y...oh  
  
yoh-que pasa anna  
  
anna-tengo que decirte algo muy importante  
  
yoh-descansa me lo diras despues  
  
anna-no ahora  
  
yoh-dime.  
  
anna-yo ...  
  
continuara.........  
  
bueno estoy apurada dejen reseñas chauuuuuuuuu 


	4. cap 4

No mas mentiras  
  
Gracias a las pocas personas que me dejaron reviews. Quiero aclarar que ahoro empiesa el haoxanna mi pareja favorita igual yoh es re cute.  
  
Anna-yoh tengo algo muy importante que decirte  
  
Yoh-no te preocupes anna descansa  
  
Anna-no yoh tengo que decirtelo ahora  
  
Yoh-dime  
  
Anna-yoh yo....  
  
Yoh-que anna dime  
  
Anna-te acuerdas de la boda de pilika  
  
Yoh-si como olvidarme  
  
Anna-y las veses que desaparecia fueron por que yo  
  
Yoh-tranquila anna ya lo sospechava  
  
Anna-queeeee?  
  
Yoh-me negaba a aceptarlo pero veo que miss sospechas eran acertadas pero quiero escuchar el si o el no de tu boca  
  
Anna-yoh  
  
Yoh-anna tuviste y tienes un romance con hao  
  
Anna-s....i  
  
Yoh-anna lo unico que puedo decirte en este momento es que no vuelvas nunca mas a verme  
  
Anna-pero yoh yo te quiero pero como amigo y si no te lo dige es porque no queria que sufras  
  
Yoh-anna no sabes el odio que tengo por dentro en este momento iria a matar a hao  
  
Anna-tu no lo conoces Yoh-lo conosco perfectamente es el hombre que intento matarme a mi y a mis amigos  
  
Anna-eso fue ase mucho tiempo ya les pidio perdon a todos a canbiado  
  
Yoh-anna vete.  
  
Anna-es lo que are  
  
Anna entra a su ex cuarto recage todas sus cosas y se despide de yoh con lagrimas en los ajos.  
  
Anna:por que tuve que enomorarme de ti hao asakura ahora estoy asiendo sufrir a yoh que fue tan bueno conmigo.  
  
Yoh-la perdi para siempre.  
  
Luego..........  
  
Hao-bienvenida a tu nueva casa  
  
Anna-es preciosa(  
  
Continuara...........  
  
Todos pensaban que era el capitulo final pero no Haaaa me olvidaba quiero hacer un comentario sobre el ultimo capitulo de shaman king como pueden dejarte un final tan habierto termina que los apaches dicen que le torneo de shamanes no continuara hasta que lo digan los grandes espirutos los cuales no sabes si hao capturo y por ensima de todo anna y yoh no concretan su amor y finalmente La pelea de hao contra yoh termena en los primeros 5 minutos de capitulos. Haa 


	5. cap 5

Estoy aùrada asi que sere breve POR FAVOR REVIEWS.  
  
Cap 6  
  
Hao-22 años  
  
Anna-21 años  
  
Yoh-21 años  
  
Sakura (hija de anna)-4 años  
  
Ya han pasado 3 años desde que yoh y anna se separaron a nadie de la familia asakura le parecio gracioso que anna se halla ido con hao (la familia asakura estaba peleada con hao nunca pudo perdonarlo por la que iso) yoh nunca pudo olvidar a anna aunque tuvo algunas novias nada serio  
  
Yoh-me niego a hacerlo  
  
Kino-no seas desobediente yoh tendras que hacerlo  
  
Yoh-noooooooooooooooooo  
  
Kino-no perdere a la mejor itako que tuve por que tu eres un inmaduro  
  
Yoh-por que tengo que ir yo  
  
Kino-por que yo estoy muy ocupada  
  
Yoh-y por que no le diste la carta antes  
  
Kino-por que su hija era muy chica y tenia que estar pendiente de ella todo el tiempo  
  
Yoh-pero no quiero volver a verla.  
  
Kino-yoh no desobedescas  
  
Yoh-y que tengo que darle que es tan importante  
  
Kino-tu abuelo y yo logramos areglar mas bien yo aregle con un conjuro el rosario de los 1080  
  
Yoh-pero si se desturyo en la pelea con hao  
  
Kino-TE DIGO QUE LO AREGLE  
  
Yoh-mandalo por correo  
  
Kino-no seas tonto esto es una reliquia  
  
Yoh-bueno entonces que venga ella a buscarla  
  
Kino-bien are que venga ella  
  
Yoh-QUE VA A VENIR ANNA QUE NO VENGA  
  
Kino-CALLATE  
  
En otro lugar.......................  
  
Hao-ya vengo no me tardo  
  
Anna-te espero  
  
Hao-chau sakura  
  
Sakura-chau papi  
  
Ring ring  
  
Sakura-MAMI TELEFONO  
  
Anna-voy si hola  
  
Kino-se encuentra anna kyhoyama  
  
Anna-si soy yo  
  
Kino-hola anna halba kino  
  
Anna-abuela que pasa le paso algo a yoh al abuelo  
  
Kino-tranquila anna solo te llame para decirte que vengas a nuestra caso  
  
Anna-para que  
  
Kino-tengo que entragarte algo muy importante  
  
Anna-abula lo siento pero yo no puedo volver ahí  
  
Kino-por favor anna nosotros nunca tuvimos nada contra ti sino con hao  
  
Anna-por eso mismo no puedo ir  
  
Kino-te espero anna chau  
  
Anna-espere no corte  
  
Tuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu es el ruiedo del telefono para los que no entendieron  
  
Sakura-que pasa mami  
  
Anna-creo que conoceras a tu abuela y a tu tio  
  
Contrinuara............................  
  
Huuuuuuu se me iso muy largo tenia planeado que hoy se encontrara con yoh perdonnn.alguien sabe donde puedo conseguir informacion del hijo de anna y yoh creo que se llama hanna 


	6. cap 6

Cap 7  
  
Volver a verte  
  
Un dia despuesd e la llamada de kino  
  
Anna-no te preocupes es para darme una reliquia  
  
Hao-pero no quiero que vuelvas a ver a yoh  
  
Anna-estas celoso  
  
Hao sonrojado-no claro que no  
  
Anna-por favor hao cuanto tiempo de casados llevamos  
  
Hao-3 años y 55 dias (tenia echa la cuenta @_@)  
  
Anna-no te e demostrado que solo te amo a ti el cariño que tengo por yoh es solo amistad  
  
Hao-si,claro  
  
Anna-vamos mi amor ya no somos una chicos para andar con rodeos  
  
Hao-tienes razon anna perdoname pero si se atreve a tocarte  
  
Anna-no te preocupes  
  
Anna-me dejas llevar a sakura  
  
Hao-por que  
  
Anna-creo que le ara bien conocer a su abuela  
  
Hao-no creo que sea conveniente  
  
Anna-vamos tiene derechoa conocer a su familia  
  
Hao-esta bien-por que siempre me convences  
  
Anna-gracias mi amor te amo-lo besa (que cursi)  
  
A la tarde  
  
Sakura-mama estoy lista  
  
Anna-bien vamos  
  
Sakura-mami  
  
Anna-si  
  
Sakura-como es mi tio  
  
Anna-viste tu papa  
  
Sakura-si  
  
Anna-igual pero con el pelo mas corto  
  
Sakura-en serio @_@  
  
Anna-pero los dos tienen una personalidad totalmente diferente  
  
Sakura-como?  
  
Anna-bueno tu papa tiene un carácter mas serio mas maduro y guapo(no se nota que es tu esposo)  
  
Sakura-y mi tio  
  
Anna-bueno ase mucho que no lo veo pero si sigue como antes es muy despistada y se toma todo a la ligera  
  
Sakura-donde queda la casa  
  
Anna-aquí mismo  
  
Anna toca la puerta  
  
Kino-vino  
  
Yoh_quien es abuela  
  
Kino-YA TE OLVIDASTE HOY VENIA ANNA  
  
Yoh-annaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
  
Yoh cube a su cuarto  
  
Yoh-hay que le digo cuando la vea estoy...estoy MUY NERVIOSO  
  
Kino-tonto..si espere ya voy  
  
Anna-hola señora kino  
  
Kino-anna no has canbiado nada y me imagino que ella es  
  
Sakura-soy sakura kyoyama asakura mecho gusto señora kino  
  
Kino-puedes decirme abuela pero no se queden ahí paradas pasen  
  
Anna-gracias  
  
Luego......  
  
Anna-cuanto tiempo abuela yo pense que  
  
Kino-que nadie queria volver a verte  
  
Anna-si.bueno es fin para que me llamo  
  
Kino-tu sabes que no hay mejor itako que tu en todo japon  
  
Anna-no es para tanto (nos salio modesta la chica)  
  
Kino-si es para tanto por eso  
  
sakura-mama quiero ir al baño(chica molesta)  
  
anna-tiene que ser ahora  
  
sakura-si  
  
anna-bueno vamos  
  
sakura y anna salen coriendo(que desesperadas)  
  
sakura-me hagooooooooooooooooooo  
  
anna-te dige que valas al baño antes de salir  
  
sakura-apurate mami  
  
anna-cuidado  
  
sakura-hay me dolio  
  
yoh-lo siento no veia quien venia  
  
anna-yoh hola  
  
yoh-hoo..la aaa..nna.  
  
sakura-papi que haces aquí  
  
anna-el no es papa es tu tio  
  
sakura_son muy parecidos@_@  
  
yoh-hola te llamas  
  
sakura-mi nombre es sakura kyoyama  
  
yoh-hola sakura yo soy yoh asakura .  
  
perdon por no responder las reviews lo que pasa es que estoy en epocas de examenes y tengo dos materias que levantar este trimestre frances y lengua. Gracias a los pocos lestores que dejaron reviews 


	7. cap 7

Muchas gracias por los ultimos reviews y ya se que a la mayoria le gusta mas el yohxanna a mi también yo amo esa pareja pero me gusto la idea de hacer un haoxanna y quiero agregar que ahora acepto los reviews anonimos. Y les recuerdo cuando el nombre esta con dos puntos es que un pensamiento.  
  
Yoh miraba a anna atonico no podia creer que la mujer que ama estaba al frente d sus ojos  
  
anna-yoh discúlpala es muy descuidada  
  
yoh-...............  
  
anna-yoh estas bien que te pasa  
  
yoh-que pasa  
  
anna-te estaba pidiendo perdon disculpate sakura  
  
sakura-perdon tío yoh  
  
yoh-no es nada  
  
anna-bien sakura ahí esta el baño ve te espero aquí  
  
sakura-bien mami  
  
yoh-la tienes muy bien educada anna ,mi abuela te dijo por que habi...  
  
en eso anna lo abraza AMISTOSAMENTE (NO PIENSEN MAL NO VA A CORÑIAR A HAO por ahora jajajajjajajajjacofcof tengo que practicar esa risa y no no leen anna no va a corñear a hao a maldicion les conte el final)  
  
anna-yoh no sabes cuanto los extrañe a todos  
  
yoh-yo tanbien te extrañe anna o///O  
  
anna se suelta-pense que nunca me perdonarias  
  
yoh le sonrie-como no poder perdonarte  
  
anna-tenias motivos para odiarme  
  
yoh-el tiempo cura las heridas anna  
  
anna-tu sabes que yo nunca quise lastimarte  
  
yoh la calla poniendo un dedo en sus labios  
  
yoh-ya te e perdonado hace mucho tiempo  
  
anna-yoh.....  
  
yoh:como podria odiarte si te amo tanto(alguien mas que yo tiene celos de anna)  
  
yoh-y como has estado anna  
  
anna-bien con mas responsabilidades que antes  
  
yoh-si me imagino  
  
anna-y tu?  
  
Yoh-bien(mentiroso)  
  
Anna-y en el amor?  
  
yoh sorpredido-por que lo preguntas  
  
anna-lo que pasa es que me gustaria ser tia  
  
yoh decepcionado-tuve una que otra amigobias pero nada mas  
  
anna-que lastima  
  
yoh-ayr anna yo quiero decirte que aunque halla pasado tanto tiempo yo....  
  
sakura-mami vamos (que chica entrometida)  
  
anna-si vamos vienes yoh  
  
yoh-si  
  
yoh:casi lo logro  
  
luego..........  
  
kino-como tardaron  
  
anna-lo siento  
  
kino-bien donde nos quedamos  
  
yoh-vamos abuela dale el rosario de una buena ves  
  
anna-el rosario  
  
kino-si anna logramos reconstruir el rosario de las 1080  
  
anna-es imposible recontruir.........  
  
kino-si tienes razon se podria decir que es el rosario de las 1080 segunda edicion (que nombre)  
  
sakura-que nombre tan malo  
  
yoh-mejor dejemos le el rosario de las 1080  
  
anna-estoy de acuerdo  
  
kino-EL NOMBRE NO ES LO QUE IMPORTA  
  
anna-y que importa entonces  
  
kino-este rosario es mas poderoso que el anterior por eso mismo me gustaria que tu  
  
anna lo controlaras para despues se la entragues a tu hija a la edad de los 14 años  
  
anna-que pase de generacion en generacion  
  
kino-exacto  
  
anna-y que tengo que hacer para controlarlo  
  
kino-entrenar y luego lo controlaras sin problemas  
  
anna-no lo hare  
  
kino y yoh-NO LO HARAS  
  
continuara...........................  
  
bien estoy apurada que malo me quedo este capitulo  
  
byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee aguante el haoxanna y burn up excess igual yoh es re cute 


	8. cap 8

Perdon por la tardansa de las capitulos lo que pasa es que tengo mal la compu igual me pienso comprar Aguante silent mobius  
  
Cap-9 celos  
  
Anna-no lo hare  
  
Yoh y kino-como que no lo haras  
  
Anna-por que esos entrenamientos pasas por cosas espirutuales que son peligrosas y si me pasa algo quien cuidara de sakura ella nesicita a su madre  
  
Yoh-vamos anna tu eres fuerte se que podras  
  
Anna-no me importa lo que digan no lo hare  
  
Kino-esa no es la anna que yo conosco  
  
Anna-la anna que tu conociste no tenia a nadie si me pasaba algo nadie iva a sufrir por mi  
  
Yoh-anna tu no eras asi hao te debe haber llenado la cabeza  
  
Anna-no la metas a hao en esto el no tiene nada que ver con mi decisión  
  
Sakura-mami por que gritan todos  
  
Anna canbia su vos a una muy amable.  
  
Anna-no te preocupes sakura ya nos vamos  
  
Kino-anna por favor te nececitamos  
  
Anna-no me nececitan  
  
Yoh-si te nececitamos anna tu sabes muy bien que yo no traere herreros a esta familia yo no me casare  
  
Anna-yoh  
  
Kino-tu eres la unica desendiente de los asakura  
  
Anna-yo no soy una asakura  
  
Kino-aunque te niegues a invpluclarte siempre tendras algo que ver con los asakura  
  
Yoh-por favor annita si alguna ves sentiste algo por aslo  
  
Anna-yo...no se  
  
Kino-por favor anna  
  
Anna-esta bien lo hare  
  
Yoh-muchas gracias anna  
  
Kino-estan tocando la puerta ire a ver quien es  
  
Yoh-vallamos saliendo nosotros tanbien  
  
Sakura -si tio  
  
Yoh-tu hija es un amor anna  
  
Anna-tiene gene asakura  
  
Yoh sonrojado-te extrañe mucho-la abraza  
  
En eso kino abre la puerta  
  
Kino-que ases aquí  
  
????:ese maldito  
  
sakura:papi  
  
anna se suelta de yoh al escuchar la vos de sakura  
  
anna-hao????  
  
Hao celoso-la estabas pasando bien  
  
Anna-por que te pones haci que te pasa  
  
Yoh-tranquilisate hao  
  
Hao-tu callate insecto  
  
Yoh-que digiste  
  
Kino-vete de esta casa hao  
  
Hao-es lo que pienso hacer solo vine a buscar a mi esposa y a mi hija,vamonos anna  
  
Anna-sakura vamos  
  
Sakura-chau tio yoh  
  
Yoh-ese maldito viste como la trato  
  
Kino-creo que estaba celoso  
  
Yoh-de que  
  
Kino-no es muy lindo entrar a la casa de el ex de su esposa y encontrarlos abrazados  
  
Yoh-hao celoso?  
  
Jajajajajaajajajajaajj que sufra el maldito de hao.no mentira hao es re cute.nadie sabe donde poudo encontrar foto de haoxanna 


	9. cap 9

Holas a todos muchas gracias por los reviews que me dejaron estoy muy contenta mi hermano me cargaba por que nunca supere los 5 reviews pero le gane la apuesta a ahora me debe $5 los cuales no me pago lo voy a matar bueno creo que me estoy llendo de tema pero como no intiendo nada haci que decide terminar mi fanfics y todabia nose con quien se va a quedar anna por ahí hago un final alternativo si me dan los tiempos claro.ha casi me olvido aquí en argentina fox kids el canal que trasmite shaman king dio el ultimo capitulo sin el epilogo nadie sabe donde me lo puedo bajar.acuerdence que cuando el nombre aparece con dos puntos es que es un pensamiento  
  
Sakura-buenas noches  
  
Anna-buenas noches hija  
  
Hao-....me....ire a dormir  
  
Anna-que te pasa no me digas que estas celoso-anna lo mira con una sonrisa picara  
  
Hao-no le veo lo gracioso  
  
Anna-yo si me encanta cuando estas celoso por que tus celos demuestran tu cariño  
  
Hao-a ti lo unico que te importa es estar con yoh  
  
Anna le acaricia la cara suabemente y le da un tierno beso  
  
Anna-pero quiero recordarte que me case contigo  
  
Hao-lo se pero los celos son mas fuertes que yo  
  
Anna-hao no te puede molestar un simple abrazo  
  
Hao-no me molestaria si yoh no estubiera enamorado de ti  
  
Anna-yoh solo me quiere como una amiga  
  
Hao-se lo preguntaste  
  
Anna-no pero.......me molestan estas ecenas de celos  
  
Hao-estas esenas las hago porque tengo miedo a perderte no me imagino una vida sin ti annita  
  
Anna-no me perderas........  
  
Al dia siguiente........................  
  
Yoh-en serio no te creo me alegro mucho si claro los estare esperando si chau  
  
Kino-quien era  
  
yoh-era horo-horo me dijo que ivan a venir todos a pasar unos dias en la casa  
  
Kino-bien cosina tu yo no cosinare  
  
Yoh-queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee  
  
^_^  
  
anna-hoy te llevaras a sakura  
  
hao-si se lo prometi  
  
sakura-estas listo papi  
  
hao-si mi amor vamos  
  
sakura-chau ma  
  
anna-chau cuidence  
  
hao-espera  
  
anna-que pasa  
  
hao-no te olvidas de algo  
  
anna le da un tierno beso y se despiden  
  
^_^  
  
yoh-hola chicos  
  
todos-yoh  
  
horo-que alto estas  
  
tamao-si estas mas guapo de lo de costumbre  
  
horo-que dijiste  
  
tamao-no te enojes tu eres mas guapo mi amor  
  
yoh-jijijijii  
  
yoh-pilika te cortaste el pelo  
  
pilika-si lo que pasa es que a ren le gusta mas  
  
ren-si le queda mas bonito  
  
horo susura-le queda horrible  
  
ren-te escuche primate  
  
horo-yo solo digo la verdad  
  
ren-quieres peliar  
  
tamao y pilika-calmence  
  
yoh-ya tendria que haber llegado  
  
tamao-quien?  
  
Yoh-anna  
  
Horo-que anna  
  
Yoh-anna kyoyama  
  
Horo-va a venir la bruja no que nadie abra la puerta  
  
Ren le pega un codayo-traquilisate  
  
Pilika-que se reconciliaron  
  
Yoh-no lo que pasa es que esta entrenando  
  
Toctoc  
  
Anna-yoh abre que no escuchas estoy aquí parada hace un monton de tiempo  
  
Yoh-lo siento anna  
  
Yoh abre al puerta  
  
Anna-me pretendias dejar ahí todo el dia  
  
Yoh-lo siento estaba acupado y sakura  
  
Anna-salieron a pasear  
  
Yoh-salieron?  
  
Anna-si hao la llevo  
  
Yoh:hao paseando no me lo imagino @_@  
  
Anna-que es ese alvoroto  
  
Kino-sera mejor que no lo averigues vamos a entrenar  
  
Anna-si  
  
Pilika-annaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
  
Anna-pipilika  
  
Pilika se abalansa sobre anna (eran amigas recuerdan)  
  
Pilika-anna como as estado tanto tiempo  
  
Anna-muy bien  
  
Pilika-nunca me llamaste  
  
Anna-no tengo telefono  
  
Yoh-mentira  
  
Anna-callate yoh  
  
Tamao-anna te crecio el pelo  
  
Anna-tamao?horo ren  
  
Tamao-hola  
  
Anna-que hacen aquí  
  
Yoh-vienen de paseo  
  
Anna-a bueno dilculpen pero no puedo perser el tiempo de mi entrenamiento voy a entrenar  
  
Horo-estamos vivos no nos iso nada  
  
Anna-no te habia visto horo  
  
Horo-holitas  
  
Anna le pega un codayo  
  
Horo-no canbiaste nada  
  
Anna-tu tampoco  
  
Kino-anna vamos  
  
Anna-si  
  
Pilika:se la ve muy feliz @_@  
  
luego..............  
  
Ren-hace rato que esta entrenando  
  
Yoh-si es duro el entranamiento  
  
Horo-no nos digiste que habia vuelto a la casa  
  
Yoh-volvio hace poco  
  
Pilika-y ella sigue.........  
  
Yoh-si  
  
Horo-pueden decir la frace completa que sino no entiendo  
  
Tamao-LE PREDUNTO SI ANNA SEGUIA CASADA CON HAO ASAKURA¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡  
  
Horo-a bueno ya entendi  
  
Ren-co puedo creer como puede estar con ese tipo  
  
Yoh-dejen de hablar la vida de anna ya no nos incunbe  
  
Pilika-la elecion que hiso no la canbia  
  
Ren-es cierto  
  
Horo se toca donde anna le pego-sin duda  
  
Yoh ve a anna pasando  
  
Yoh-annaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
  
Anna-que pasa  
  
Yoh-terminaste con tu entrenamiento  
  
Anna-si ya me voy  
  
Yoh-quedate a tomar un café o algo  
  
Anna-no estoy apurada  
  
Pilika-quedate anna  
  
Anna-esta bien pero solo una tasa  
  
Luego.......................  
  
Anna-no piensan casarce  
  
Horo-no somos muy jovenes  
  
Tamao-nos queremos tomar nuestro tiempo  
  
Anna-se nota  
  
Ren-que sarcasmo  
  
Yoh-y tu ren cuando voy a ver a su hijo o hija  
  
Ren-estamos en eso O///o  
  
Pilika-ren O///o  
  
Ring ring  
  
Horo-que es ese ruido  
  
Anna-mi celular (anna con celular)  
  
Anna se levanta de la mesa se aleja un poco pero todos estaban atentos a lo que decia(que metiches)  
  
Anna-hola mi amor que pasa una urgencia si si claro dejaras a sakura aquí haber espera.yoh no hay problema de que traiga a sakura verdad  
  
Yoh-nop  
  
Anna-que estan en la puerta podias haberme llamado antes si ya termine con mi entrenamiento si ya les abro chau.yoh donde estan las llaves  
  
Yoh-ahí  
  
Anna-ok  
  
Horo-quien es sakura  
  
Yoh-ya la conoceras  
  
Pilika-ese es hao  
  
Ren-tiene el pelo mas corto  
  
Horo-tiene puesta ropa normal Todos se asoman para ver (QUE METICHES POR DIOS)  
  
Anna-que paso  
  
Hao-emergencia lo siento  
  
Anna le sonrie-no hay problema  
  
Anna-ve con el tio yoh  
  
Sakura-si  
  
Hao-te espero en casa  
  
Anna-no tardo  
  
Hao se da cuenta de que yoh los observaba y sugeta a anna de al cintura y la besa  
  
Anna-a que vino eso  
  
Hao-un esposo no puede besar a su esposa  
  
Anna-tiene razon  
  
Hao-chau  
  
Yoh queda impactado nunca habia vista que anna tratara a alguien tan cordialmente no sabia si eran celos o envidia.  
  
Sakura-tio yoh  
  
Todos-tio  
  
Pilika-o sea  
  
Sakura-hola soy sakura kyoyama asakura  
  
Horo-dos anna esto debe ser un infierno  
  
Anna-imaginate cuando tenga 6 años  
  
Sakura-te sientes bien ma  
  
Anna-si solo cansada  
  
Luego todos se habian ido los unicos que quedaban eran pilika yoh ren anna y una sakura dormida  
  
Pilika-anna  
  
Anna-si  
  
Pilika-tenemos que hablar  
  
Continuara....................  
  
esto es lo mas largo que pude hacer y debo advertirle que tardare mas en actulisar para el proximo capitulo.gracias a todos los que me dejaron reviews. 


	10. cap 10

Disculpen por la demora  
  
Pilika-anna  
  
Anna-si  
  
Pilika-tenemos que hablar  
  
Anna-por que tan seria  
  
Pilika-bueno yo queria pedirte perdon por ya sabes que  
  
Anna-que cosa  
  
Pilika-bueno ase tres años cuando nos digiste que irias a vivir con hao....  
  
*******flash back************  
  
pilika-anna estas segura no puede ser que tu dejes a yoh por ese ingrato  
  
ren-asi le pagas a yoh por todo lo que te ayudo  
  
tamao-eres muy injusta anna  
  
anna-es mi vida yo hago lo que quiero  
  
pilika-arruina tu vida pero no la de yoh  
  
anna-su opinion no me inporta vallanse al demonio  
  
********************************* anna-no te preocupes fue ase mucho tiempo  
  
pilika-anna  
  
anna-mira yo se que antes no demostraba mis sentimientos ni nada pero ahora ya no.  
  
Pilika-y que te iso cambiar tan repentina mente  
  
Anna-el amor(que cursiiiiii)  
  
Pilika-el amor??????????  
  
Anna-el amor que siento por hao asakura,yoh fue el primero en debilitar la pares de hielo que asuba para cubrir mis emociones pero hao la pretetro completamente.  
  
Pilika-wua anna te volviste todo una poeta  
  
Anna-O///o ni me di cuanta de lo que estaba diciendo  
  
Pilika y anna-jajajaajaja  
  
^_^  
  
ren-de que hablaran esas dos  
  
yoh-^_^cosas demujeres  
  
ren-gua se esta haciendo tarde  
  
yoh-ya se iran  
  
ren-si pilika tenemos que irnos  
  
pilika-tan pronto  
  
ren-mañanas volveremos temprano  
  
pilika-ok ^_^  
  
pilika-chau anna  
  
anna-chau pilika chau ren  
  
ren-chau anna chau yoh  
  
yoh-adios  
  
^_^  
  
anna-sera mejor que yo me valla tanbien  
  
yoh-se iras caminando  
  
anna-si  
  
yoh-claro que no las llevare yo  
  
anna-si no tienes autoT_T  
  
yoh-si tengo manta me regalo una antes de irse a inglaterra a trabajar  
  
anna-bueno esta bien  
  
anna carga a sakura delicadamente en sus brazos procurando que no se despierte y suben al auto  
  
yoh-y anna cuando finalisas tu entrenamiento  
  
anna-no se tu abuela no me dijo cuanto tiempo iva a durar espero que pronto  
  
yoh-que no quieres volver a casa (esto lo dijo con vos tierna)  
  
anna-no no es eso me encanta estar con los chicos pero me quita tiempo para estar con mi familia  
  
yoh-yo tanbien soy tu familia  
  
anna-pero tu no me necesitas como ellos  
  
yoh-...................... yo.  
  
Anna-yoh frena aquí es mi casa  
  
Yoh-lo siento Anna-gracias yoh por traerme  
  
Yoh-quieres que te acompañe a la puerta  
  
Anna-no gracias  
  
Yoh-dejame acompañarte  
  
Anna-yoh dije que no  
  
Yoh-demasiado tarde vamos  
  
Anna-que testarudo.  
  
Nota : sakura sueguia durmiendo @_@ que dormillona  
  
anna-bueno gracias por averme acompañado  
  
sakura-mami donde estamos  
  
anna-estamos en casa amor ve a la cama  
  
sakura-si mama  
  
anna estaba a punto de cerarla puerta cuando yoh la jala de brazo y cierra la puerta quedandoce los dos afuera.  
  
anna-yoh sueltame que pretendes  
  
yoh-anna tengo que decirte algo muy importante  
  
anna-tiene que ser ahora (tenia miedo de que hao apareciera y malentendriese las cosas)  
  
yoh-mira anna la verdad es que yo nunca te pude olvidar todas las noches sueño con que vuelves conmigo y dejas a hao.yo ya no doy mas cada ves que te veo tengo ganas de besarte y hacerte mia devuelta nunca me olvide de ti.  
  
Anna-yoh pero tienes que olvidarte de mi yo no soy quien buscas  
  
Yoh-si lo eres lo se desde el primer dia que te vi  
  
Anna-yoh lo nuestro es pasado  
  
Yoh.pero puede volver a ser presente  
  
Anna-no yoh yo amo a hao comprendelo  
  
Yoh-que tiene el que no tengo yo que me ase falta para ser digno de ti anna  
  
Anna-yoh entiende nunca seras igual a hao  
  
Yoh susurra -callate  
  
Anna-y lo fundamental para que estemos juntos es que te ame  
  
Yoh-lo siento anna  
  
Yoh-LO SIENTO PERO NO PUEDO ACEPTARLO¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡(huy se enojo yoh @_@)  
  
yoh se acerca a anna y la besa BRUTAMENTE anna intenta safarce pero no puede.  
  
anna-yoh sueltame-lo empuja  
  
anna-QUE PRETENDES YOH ASAKURA NO INTIENDES QUE YO TE OLVIDE ASE MUCHO TIEMPO-LE PEGA UNA CACHETADA-como te atreves a besarme y ensima en la puerta de mi casa Eres un desvergonsado  
  
yoh-perdon anna no pude contenerme lo siento es que te amo  
  
anna-pero yo no yoh no te amo asi que vete por favor  
  
yoh-anna comprende  
  
anna-vete yoh¡¡¡¡¡¡,dile a tu abuela que mañana sera el ultimo dia que ire a entrenar pense que habias madurado un poco en este tiempo pero veo que sigues siendo el mismo idiota.  
  
Anna le cierra la puerta en la cara  
  
nota-que exagerada fue solo un beso y yoh es tan cute  
  
^_^  
  
anna-que se cree ese idiota atreverce a besarme  
  
hao-legas tarde  
  
anna-lo siento-lo intenta besar pero le mueve la cara  
  
hao-cuando pretendias decirmelo  
  
anna-que cosa ha lo siento por llegar tarde sakura se quedo dormida  
  
hao-ahora comienza el juego de aserse la tonta  
  
anna-que???????  
  
Hao-dime la verdad  
  
Anna-que verdad no hice nada  
  
Hao-me vas a negar que te estabas besando con yoh asakura  
  
Anna-pero no viste como lo cermonie por besarme ¡el me beso¡  
  
Hao-le debes haber pasado bien con el llegando a estas ahoras de la noche  
  
Anna-no intiendes que el me beso  
  
Hao la empuja y la tira al piso  
  
Hao-mientes.  
  
Continuara.............................  
  
Huuyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy interesante quiero ver sangre quiero que sufra anna no mentira no va a ser sangriento por ahora wuajajajajajajajaja.snif snif cada ves falta menos para que termine el fic . 


	11. cap 11

Perdón por la demora lo que pasa es que es disquet donde tenia el fanfic se rompio y ahora tengo que escribir todo de nuevo  
  
Hao-mientes  
  
Anna-que te pasa hao te volviste loco  
  
Hao-no te hagas la tonta quieres  
  
Anna-de veras no se de lo que estas hablando  
  
Hao-me vas a negar que te estabas besando con yoh  
  
Anna-yoh entonces tu nos.(con cara de shock)  
  
Hao-por lo menos lo admites maldita ramera  
  
Anna se levanta y le da un cachetazo (como el de la serie)  
  
Anna-mira hao piensa lo que quieras pero te voy a decir algo...tu tenias razon yoh seguia enamorado de mi y me agarro desprevenida y me beso luego le di un sermón por lo que habia echo pero claro pero ese entonces tu ya te habias ido y no escuchaste la ultima parte  
  
Hao-anna ponte en mi lugar mira la hora.te veo que vuelves con tu ex y encima te besa.!QUE QUIERES QUE PIENE¡  
  
Anna-has lo que quieras hao si no me crees es tu problema.  
  
Hao-espero que no vuelvas  
  
Anna(con lagrimas en los ojos)-espero no volver  
  
***********************luego**********************  
  
en un punte se encontraba la itako sumergiendoce en en llanto  
  
anna-estupido yoh como lo odio como se atrevio a besarme.  
  
?????-tengo sueño  
  
?????-podriamos estar durmiendo si no te hubieras olvidado de comprar bibires  
  
?????-me daba modora  
  
?????-oye esa no es anna  
  
?????-si es ella y ¿esta llorando?  
  
?????-vamos a ver que le pasa  
  
?????-anna ¿Qué te pasa?  
  
Anna-¿pilita,ren? Que hacen aca  
  
Pilita-estabamos de pado,oye que te acurre  
  
Anna-no se preocupen quiero estar sola  
  
Ren-paso algo con hao  
  
Anna-si,fue una confucion  
  
Pilita-luegos nos contares ven a casa que ya es tarde  
  
Anna-no estoy bien  
  
Ren-ven te llevamokos a la fuerza  
  
Anna le sonrie con una risa medio forzada  
  
Anna-esta bien  
  
****************************************  
  
ren se levanta de golpe de la mesa  
  
ren-como que te beso  
  
anna-si estaba distraida y.-  
  
pilita-como se atrevio a besarte sabiendo que estas casada  
  
anna-lo se  
  
ren-no te preocupes mañana ire a hablar con yoh  
  
anna-no  
  
ren-¿Por qué?  
  
Anna-esto es entre yoh y yo  
  
Pilika-como tu quieras anna  
  
Ren-bueno creo que ya es tarde deberiamos dormir todos  
  
Pilita-te acomode un futon para que duermas  
  
Anna-gracias pilika  
  
el espiruto de fuego llega pero no estaba como en la serie sino chiquitito como amidamaru cuando yoh hace la posesion de objetos me intienden.  
  
Hao-estaba anna  
  
El espiriu ñiega con la cabeza.  
  
Hao-puede ser que anna no halla mentido pero tengo que estar seguro  
  
Al dia suigiente......  
  
Anna-bien estan durmiendo ire ahora  
  
Anna agarra sus cosas y se marcha.  
  
Pilika-anna donde estas  
  
Ren-se fue  
  
Pilika-ire a buscarla  
  
Ren-dijo que no nos metieramos  
  
Pilika-es mi amiga  
  
Ren le sonrie-vamos  
  
Pilika^_^-si  
  
^_^  
  
anna-abre yoh se que estas ahí  
  
kino-por que tanto escandalo a hola anna  
  
anna-hola señora kino  
  
kino-es muy temprano para tu entrenamiento  
  
anna-vine a ver a yoh  
  
kino-esta comiendo el deyasuno  
  
anna-puedo pasar  
  
kino-claro  
  
^_^  
  
anna-YOH ASAKURA  
  
yoh-anna si es por lo de ayer perdon no quise  
  
anna le pega una cachetada fuerte muy fuerte (sangre sangre) yoh-que te pasa  
  
anna con los ojos llorosos  
  
anna-estas contento ahora  
  
yoh-contento?  
  
Anna-hao nos vio y ahora piensa que lo engañe contigo  
  
Yoh-y que quieres que haga  
  
Anna lo agarra del cuelo  
  
Anna-le aclararas todo no aruinare mi vida por ti  
  
Lo empuja al suelo  
  
Anna-escuchaste  
  
Yoh-no fastidies  
  
Anna-disfrutas verme sufrir  
  
Yoh-es un dolor parecido al cual sufri yo cuando te perdi  
  
Anna le iva a pegar otra cachetada cuando alguien le sugeta la mano  
  
Pilika-tranquilisate anna  
  
Anna-pilika  
  
Ren-yoh tienes que areglar esto  
  
Yoh-por que no quiero ir a hablar con el  
  
Ren-que???  
  
Yoh-no quiero (que caprichoso)  
  
Yoh sale corriendo de la casa  
  
Anna-ven maldito  
  
Ren-ese era yoh  
  
Pilika-el no se comporta asi  
  
Anna-es un idiota  
  
***********************  
  
yoh-bien yoh es ahora de enfrentarte por segunda ves a tu hermano hao asakura  
  
cantinuara................................................  
  
el proximo es el ultimo capitulo 


	12. cap 12

Gracias a todos los que me dejaron reviews,la verdad es que me había olvidado de este fic me estaba dedicando todo mi tiempo libre a mi nuevo fic "Secon love"(¬_¬ de paso le hago propaganda a mi nuevo fic) y en este momento a las 0:10 se me ocurrió terminar este fic por que sino no se cuando la termine no estoy muy inspirada pero espero que me salga bastante bien para su gusto.  
  
Cáp. 12 "la verdad sale a la luz"  
  
Yoh-bien yoh es el momento de que te enfrentes por segunda ves a tu hermano hao asakura  
  
********en la casa de yoh*******************  
  
Anna se encontraba caminando de un lado a otro insultando sin parar a yoh  
  
Pilika-anna calmate todo se solucionara  
  
anna la mira con una mirada fulminante  
  
Ren: estamos volviendo a viejos tiempos O_O  
  
Anna-no uses las frases que usa ese idiota  
  
pilika-pero anna tienes que calmarte  
  
anna(gritando)-me calmare cuando el idiota de yoh aclare todo con hao  
  
ren-uff(suspira)  
  
******************en la casa de anna********************  
  
Hao tenía a yoh sujetado del cuello con una mirada muy amenazante  
  
hao-se breve hermanito por que no estoy de buen humor  
  
yoh-vine a aclararte lo que paso con anna  
  
hao-que me vas a decir que anna y tu son felices y que no me tengo que meter mas en su vida(dice hao orgullosamente y con sarcasmo)  
  
yoh se suelta de las manos de hao y lo mira con un semblante serio  
  
yoh-mira hao tu mejor que nadie sabe que anna esta perdidamente enamorada de ti y de nadie mas  
  
hao-pues no se nota  
  
yoh-¡puedes dejar tu maldito orgulloso de lado no ves que anna esta sufriendo!  
  
Hao-anna ¿esta sufriendo? Yoh-no esta feliz de la vida por que su marido no confía en ella (dice yoh con sarcasmo)  
  
Hao-entonces por que los vi besándose  
  
Yoh-ese fue un error mío, yo la agarre desprevenida y le di un beso pero ella no me correspondió  
  
Hao-entonces anna  
  
Yoh-ella te ama hao(pobre yoh lo que le debe costar decir eso T_T)  
  
Hao-tengo que aclarar todo con ella  
  
Yoh-acompañame que esta en mi casa  
  
Hao-que hace en tu casa ¬_¬  
  
Yoh-vino para golpearme por haberla besado jijijijij  
  
Hao-esa es mi anna ^_^  
  
Yoh-O_O  
  
*************en la casa de yoh***********************  
  
pilika-¡mira anna yoh volvió!  
  
Anna pone cara de asesina  
  
Anna-ahora si vera quien es ANNA KIOUYAMA  
  
Anna fue corriendo a pegarle una cachetada a la sirueta que supuestamente era yoh cuando su mano es detenida antes de hacer impacto con la cara del joven.  
  
Anna mira a la cara al individuo.  
  
Anna-¿hao?  
  
Hao acerca su rostro al oído de anna y le susurra  
  
Hao-perdón  
  
Anna-hao O_O  
  
Hao-perdón por ser un idiota, perdón por no saber valorarte tú sabes que los celos me cejan anna,yo no quise.  
  
Hao es callado por las dedos de la itako.  
  
Anna-no tienes por que explicarme  
  
Los dos se dan un tierno beso sin percatarse que la mirada de todos los presentes estaban encima de ellos.  
  
Ren-cof cof oigan saben que existen hoteles  
  
Anna-perdón ¬///¬  
  
Hao-jajajjajaajjajajja  
  
Anna-oye hao y como te convenciste de que no estaba mintiendo  
  
Hao-bueno digamos que recibí una visita inesperada  
  
Hao le señala a anna a yoh el cual estaba a un rincón observando la escena  
  
Anna se acerca a yoh  
  
Anna-yoh yo..  
  
Yoh-no te preocupes annita esta todo olvidado no tienes por que disculparte  
  
Anna-igualmente el que tuvo lo mayor parte de culpa fuiste tu ¬_¬  
  
Yoh-jijijijijijij  
  
Hao se acerca a anna y le abraza por detrás  
  
Hao-prométeme que no volveremos a pelear  
  
Anna-y tu prométeme que no serás tan celoso  
  
Hao-bueno lo prometo ¬_¬  
  
Pilika sujeta el cuello de anna y de hao con un brazo  
  
Pilika-espero que no vuelvan a ser un escándalo como este  
  
Yoh-jijijijijijiji  
  
Anna-y yo espero que tu y ren tengo un hijito  
  
Pilika y ren-¬_¬ eso no te incumbe  
  
Anna,yoh y hao-jajajajajajaajja  
  
Hao besa tiernamente a anna y la abrazo  
  
Hao-te amo y nunca mas dejare que nada nos separe. Un año después ren y pilika tuvieron una hija y la llamaron keio horohoro y tamao estaban aun sin hijos yoh seguía soltero pero con intenciones de encontrar alguna novia y anna se dedico a enseñar a las aprendices de itakos en la casa asakura obviamente también le estaba enseñando a su hija. Todo había vuelto a la normalidad en la ciudad de funbary  
  
¿fin?  
  
Bueno la verdad es que no me quedo tan malo, dejare que ustedes lo juzguen, por fa dejen reviews y díganme que les pareció el ultimo capitulo y no se olviden de echarle una ojeadita a mi nuevo fic que es un yohxanna bueno me despido y les deseo feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo. 


End file.
